Certain defects and injuries of the skeletal system can be ameliorated with the use of bone anchorage systems that promote corrective bone healing. This process often utilizes one or more rigid fixators, such as for example rods for spinal columns, and bone plates for long bones, attached to bones, to provide stability to the bones to enable desired healing. The connection of anchorage systems to the bones may be facilitated with bone screws, as well as tensile tape or tethers. Heretofore known devices and methods of using bone anchorage systems are known to those skilled in the art to exhibit certain shortcomings including excessive rigidity, propensity for pulling out from bone, or weakening, as well as other destabilizations of fixation, leading to suboptimal healing and possible corrective surgeries.
Far cortex anchoring systems are a family of bony anchors, delivery modalities and other bony fixation systems which allow for three-dimensional control of skeletal structures, thereby providing the ability to control deformity and instability, and guide healing and growth. Far cortex fixation provides reduced stiffness of the anchoring system compared to near cortex fixation. While one application of far cortex fixation is designed for spinal fixation, far cortex fixation can also be applied to the appendicular skeleton (e.g., as a ligament augmentation around the knee, foot or toe). In spinal fixation, far cortex fixation systems are also known as vertebral anchoring systems (“VAS”). VAS can be used with both fusion and non-fusion applications. In each of these, the approach can be anterior, posterior, or lateral, unilateral or bilateral, and can function independently or as an adjunct to a limited fusion procedure.
Certain defects of the spine can benefit greatly from use of VAS. For instance, scoliosis, which is an excessive spinal curvature in the coronal plane, and hyperkyphosis, which is an excessive anterior spinal curvature in the sagittal plane, can be targets for VAS correction. When correcting such defects, the VAS is configured to provide a translational force to the affected vertebrae to maintain coronal and sagittal balance. In certain pathoanatomies, the spine may exhibit an axial rotation of the vertebrae. To correct an axial rotation, the VAS is configured to provide a rotational force to the affected vertebrae. This is accomplished by creating a VAS that is anchored to the far cortex of the vertebra. The surgeon can vary the moment arm created by the VAS to optimize translational and rotational forces for the requisite correction.
For defects affecting the growing spine, such as, for example, adolescent idiopathic scoliosis, corrections must be revisited often to ensure the translational and rotational, where necessary, forces are optimized. Continual iterative correction requires convenient access to the corrective construct to reduce the stress on the patient caused by multiple surgical entries. The VAS is provided with a mechanism capable of providing rapid access and ease of iterative correction to reduce such stress.
Other potential injuries, such as, for example, proximal junctional kyphosis (“PJK”), may arise as a consequence of previous corrective spinal surgeries. PJK occurs at the vertebra adjacent a conventional corrective construct. PJK may lead to proximal junctional failure (“PJF”). While PJK can be treated with revision surgery, the VAS construct can provide stability to the vertebra adjacent the uppermost vertebra connected to the construct to limit or prevent PJK, thereby reducing the need for additional surgery.